Information Exchange
by demonman21
Summary: A demon from Cole's past returns with a plan to kill him and the Charmed Ones. This is a repost that has been reformatted for reader convenience
1. Chapter 1

Information Exchange Part 1  
  
Comments: I apologize for the past version that was unformatted; I didn't realize it would look like that. So, I'm now posting a reformatted version. And thanks for the comments. Please keep commenting.  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Piper asked as she drove.  
  
"Well, this is the address Sasha gave me for the shop. You remember Sasha, don't you?" Paige responded.  
  
"Vaguely, she was one of the witches who helped us beat Gabriel when he was possessed, right?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah. She told me great things about this shop, so I thought I'd take a look at it. By the way, thanks a lot for coming with me. I know you could be doing other things."  
  
"Don't mention it," Piper said, "Phoebe and I want to make sure you understand you are still important in our lives. We may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean we don't want to be a part of your life. And besides, if this shop is half as good as Sasha told you it was, it'll be worth it."  
  
"Hey, where is Phoebe anyway?" Paige asked curiously. "She ducked out so fast this morning I didn't get a chance to talk to her."  
  
Piper sighed, and said, "She's having lunch with Cole right now."  
  
Paige looked over at Piper, and asked, "Do you think that's wise?"  
  
"Well, Cole's good now." Piper said.  
  
"We've thought that before, and Cole wound up being the Source." Paige pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but that time we didn't have it on the word of the Guardians. Cole is a witch now, and he seems to have adjusted well. At least, he adjusted well once he got an active power."  
  
Paige snorted as she remembered Cole's reaction when he gained the power of deflection. The relief had been so obvious on his face Paige had barely kept from laughing. "Yeah, I guess someone who was used to being an active and powerful demon for close to a century would have a problem dealing with life without an active power. Still, I don't know about this."  
  
"Look, they aren't getting married. Cole has already moved back into his penthouse, he's taken his job back at the firm with some semi-plausible story for his absence, and he and Phoebe have signed an agreement granting joint custody of Gabriel. This is just lunch. Cole and Phoebe need to explore their feelings for each other, and find out where they stand." Piper remarked.  
  
"Whatever, just do me a favor. Pinch me hard if I ever seem to be falling for a guy as badly as Phoebe did for Cole." Paige said. She then pointed to someplace over to her right and said, "There it is. Let's park." Piper looked over, and sure enough there was a sign that said, "The Magic Shop". Piper located a nice spot, and then she and Paige headed into the shop.  
  
As they entered, Piper and Paige were immediately confronted by a vast assortment of magic tricks. There were trick decks, as well as an assortment of hats. Everything around them was sleight of hand, and in fact the man at the desk was explaining a trick to a teenage boy. Finally, the boy nodded and left the shop, and the man turned to them and asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
As Paige made eye contact with the man, she suddenly had trouble breathing. He wasn't the nicest looking guy she had ever seen; in fact, he had a skinny frame and slight stoop of the shoulders that suggested a scholar. No, it was his eyes that drew her in. They were the deepest green she had ever seen, and they seemed to exude a presence, a sense of quiet confidence that could rarely be found in any man.  
  
Piper waited for a few seconds for Paige to say something, then she poked her in annoyance and said, "Paige."  
  
Paige jumped, and said, "Oh yeah. Hi, um, I think we're in the wrong store. This wasn't what we were looking for."  
  
The man walked over to them, and Paige could almost feel the curiosity in his eyes as he asked, "Oh, well we do carry an assortment of items. What are you looking for, maybe we carry it in the back?"  
  
"Well, um, I don't think so. I'm sorry to interrupt your day." Paige stammered.  
  
"Not at all," the man continued pleasantly, "Out of curiosity, what kind of shop did you think this was?"  
  
Paige hesitated for a second, and then said quietly, "Um, a shop that carried potions and stuff, you know, real magic?" When the man looked skeptical, she added, "You see, I know someone named Sasha, and she."  
  
"Wait, you know Sasha?" the man interrupted. He smiled, and said, "Just a second." Paige and Piper watched as he walked to the door, locked it, and then flipped the sign to Closed. He then turned back to the two sisters and said, "If you'll please follow me."  
  
As Paige and Piper fell in behind him, the man walked them into the back, and then down some stairs. When they got to the bottom, he pointed to a door at the end of the hall and said, "Right in there is what you need. Follow me." The man walked over, opened the door, and said, "Ladies first." To Paige's embarrassment, she felt a blush come on. Piper hid a smile as she said, "Thanks." And walked in. Paige followed quickly.  
  
The room inside was as different from the front as night was to day. All around the room were shelves that had dozens, if not hundreds of herbs, all carefully bottled and catalogued. Various amulets, crystals, and objects were carefully placed around the room. The man looked at them, and said, "This is the true purpose of the Magic Shop, but most people never see this. The front is just a façade; I have to appear to have a legitimate business, or too many people start asking questions. They don't seem to understand that I'm not trying to make money. By the way, my name is Michael. I'm the owner and operator of this store. Now then, before we begin, I will need some basic information about you."  
  
"What for?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"For my records, of course," Michael said. "I keep excellent records on all my clients, so that I can anticipate their needs and try and plan my inventory accordingly. Now then, what are your names?"  
  
"Piper and Paige Halliwell," Paige said.  
  
Michael made a notation, and then said, "I see. Now, what is your magic type?"  
  
Piper hesitated for a second, but when Michael looked up at her, she said, "We're witches."  
  
Michael nodded, and made a mark, he then asked, "Do you by any chance have another sister?" When they both nodded, he smiled and said, "Then you must be the illustrious Charmed Ones I've heard so much about. You have made quite a reputation in the magical world. Of course," Michael continued, looking at Paige, "it doesn't do you justice." As Paige's blush deepened, Piper's smile widened, and she barely bit back a laugh. Michael turned back to his book, and asked, "What is the name of your sister?"  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Alright. Now then, are there any other witches or magical beings that you want listed on your account? These beings would be able to shop for you and pick up any orders you place with me, but this is with the understanding that any misbehaving on their part will be your fault?"  
  
Piper thought for a moment, and then said, "There's my husband, Leo Wyatt. He's a whitelighter. And then there's Cole Turner. He's a de.another witch."  
  
The man looked down for a moment, and then asked, "Do you want your address listed?" He held up his hands before they said anything, "I assure you, I will not sell your address out. It is merely so I can send orders directly to your house if need be." When Piper looked at Paige, she said, "Well, Sasha did highly recommend this place." Piper nodded, and then said, "1329 Prescott St San Francisco CA 19408."  
  
"Alright, if you'll wait for one moment," Michael said. He walked over to a counter, and pulled out five plastic cards. He then held his hands over them, and said a few words under his breath. The cards glowed for a few seconds, and Michael smiled. He brought them back over and said, "Now then, these cards are your only keys to this room and to the library. The shop is open from 6am to midnight, with me in the morning and a friend in the afternoon. The library is open 24 hours a day, and the only rule is no book can leave. Any questions?"  
  
"Uh, where is the library?" Paige asked.  
  
Michael's smile widened, and he smacked his forehead. "Of course, I always forget that part. Follow me." Michael led them to a door in the back, and then gestured to Paige, "Please, touch your key to the door, I want to make sure it works." Paige nodded, and did as she was asked. The door slid open noiselessly, and Piper and Paige gasped. Behind this door was row upon row of books. It went up at least 30 feet, and there must have been at least 6,000 books here. "Are these all books about magic?" Paige asked incredulously.  
  
Michael nodded, and said, "Every book here is a proven and tested book that is the truth. We have no Harry Potter or Necronomicons here, as we in the business say. This is all true magic. In the back is a door that leads to the less accepted literature, the ones that haven't been proven to our satisfaction."  
  
"You just said 'our'," Piper mentioned. "Who is in charge here?"  
  
"Well, the library isn't actually in San Francisco. We are actually quite far from San Francisco. It is run by a group of ancient magical beings who believe any knowledge is worth sharing. You can come here anytime you want, but you cannot ever enter through teleportation. It has been shielded to prevent that. Well then, shall we get back to the shop?" Michael held out his arms, and the two sisters followed mutely. Michael was the last to leave, and he closed the door behind him. He walked over to the counter, and asked, "Now that we have concluded the tour, what do you need?"  
  
Paige hesitated, and then said, "We're not sure, do you mind if we look around?"  
  
"Not at all, take your time. I have many things I need to do, just ring the bell when you are done." Michael said, and then he walked out the door. Paige walked him leave, and then stared after him until Piper said, "Close your mouth."  
  
Paige shook herself, and said, "I was just."  
  
"Uh huh, right." Piper interrupted. "Come on, we might as well take a look around. Our herb cabinet was depleted from the last battle." As Piper and Paige looked around, they noticed that this shop had every herb they had ever heard of, and even more. Paige picked one up, and said, "Piper, look. This herb is listed in some of our spells, but it has been extinct for decades."  
  
Piper looked at it, and said, "Alright, its official, I am very impressed. Paige, this place is great. We're coming here for all our supernatural needs. Come on, let's grab a cart."  
  
"There are carts here?" Paige asked incredulously.  
  
"I noticed them while you were checking out the shopkeep." Piper said mischievously.  
  
"I was NOT." Paige began hotly.  
  
"Relax, I'm only teasing. Now then, let's get started." The sisters began to wander around. They had only covered about a quarter of the store before the cart was completely full. "Piper, we can't afford all of this." Paige said sadly.  
  
Piper looked down, and said, "I know, but nothing has price tags on it. We'll just grab everything, and prioritize at the checkout." About an hour and four full carts later, Piper and Paige were done. "Alright Michael, we're done." Michael walked in a few seconds later, and said, "My goodness, you are in much worse straights than I thought."  
  
Paige looked down nervously, and said, "We didn't see a price tag on anything, but we know we can't afford all this."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we can work up some sort of arrangement." Michael said with an ostentatious leer. As Piper and Paige stared at him in shock, Michael burst out laughing, a laugh that was both warm and infectious. Soon, all of them were laughing. Michael shook his head and said to Paige, "You sounded like you needed that. I can't believe you thought I was serious."  
  
"Well, what can we do?" Paige asked.  
  
Michael's face became serious and he said, "I really did mean what I said about compensation. Because this is your first time, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you this stuff if you agree to meet me later. I like to get to know all my clients personally, and I would love to here your story. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Paige said.  
  
"Great. How does tonight sound, around 7?" Michael asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Paige said, nervously.  
  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up, since I know your home address. See you then."  
  
"Wait, what about our items?" Piper asked.  
  
Michael looked at her curiously, and said, "What items?" When Piper and Paige looked down, they realized with shock that their carts were empty. "Everything you bought has already been marked down, bagged, and put in your car. I have very efficient help. I'll see you later Paige."  
  
"Um, right." Paige said. She started to back out as Piper left, and then hit her back against the door knob. "OW! Um, talk to you later."  
  
Paige then turned and walked out of the store. When she got up, Piper was waiting for her. Piper said nothing, but when she got close Piper reached over and pinched her. "Hey, what was that for?" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I think you know." Piper said with a mischievous smile. "He seemed nice."  
  
"Hey, I am just meeting him to tell him my story, as per out agreement." Paige said defensively.  
  
"Sure," Piper said. As they both got in the car and began to drive off, Paige turned to Piper and asked nervously, "So, what should I wear?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
(This part did not have any battles or demonic presence. If you are the kind of reader who wants constant action, then I am afraid you won't find it here. I am writing a series, not just a one shot, and that means plot. Anyone looking for lots of action won't find it in my stories. They are all written with reason, and there are no random fights. I encourage everyone to please READ AND COMMENT. Thank you.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Information Exchange Part 2  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
When Paige and Piper returned from the Magic Shop, they found Phoebe and Cole sitting on the couch talking quietly. "Hey, how about a little help!" Piper shouted. Phoebe and Cole hopped up, and Phoebe asked, "What, did you buy the whole store?"  
  
"Almost." Paige responded. Phoebe and Cole began to help, and within a few minutes everything was out of the car and put away. Phoebe looked around anxiously and said, "We can't afford all this, did you win the lottery or something?"  
  
"First of all, this store is awesome! It has everything we could possibly need. Secondly, all of this stuff was free, as long as we told him about our lives." Paige explained.  
  
"Yeah, the store manager gave it away for a date with Paige." Piper said slyly.  
  
"It's not a date, it is an exchange of information, that's all." Paige said defensively.  
  
Phoebe's eyebrows rose, and she said, "I see.so you'll just wear any old thing, and be back in a couple minutes."  
  
Paige looked uncomfortable as she said, "Not exactly."  
  
Phoebe smiled and said, "That's what I thought."  
  
Cole looked at the sisters and said, "As entertaining as this all is, I should probably head out. I've got some cases to work on."  
  
Phoebe nodded, and said, "That would probably be best."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe expectantly, and when nothing happened, he sighed and said, "I'll talk to you later." As soon as Cole was out of earshot, the two sisters pounced on Phoebe. "So, how was the lunch date?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, it was.fine. We talked for a while." Phoebe said. She then walked over to the couch and collapsed on it. "Who am I kidding, it was awful."  
  
"Why?" Piper asked curiously.  
  
"Because I could tell the whole time Cole wanted to ask if I loved him, and wanted to get back together."  
  
"Well, do you love him?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said, "What I feel for him is all mixed up with the events that have happened to us. I honestly can't tell what is going on between us. I mean, I know he's not evil, but I've believed that before. And even though my son made him good, I keep expecting him to go evil again. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Well, how has he adjusted to witchhood?" Paige asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected," Phoebe said, "He is adjusting much better since the Elders broke down and gave him the power of deflection."  
  
"Wow, a second power a week after the first one. Got to be some kind of record." Piper remarked.  
  
"I think the Elders are hoping to keep Cole good. They know like I do how much Cole hates the fact he's a lot less powerful now. I mean, he had more power than we can imagine from the Wasteland, and it's pretty hard to be reduced rapidly like he was. I just hope an active power is enough to keep him good."  
  
***  
  
As Cole walked to the elevator up to his penthouse apartment, he remembered yet again how much he missed his powers. Oh, he was happy with the deflection, and the mindscaping was alright, but what he really missed was the ability to shimmer. He missed the ability to travel from place to place without the tedium of walking and driving.  
  
Cole sighed as the elevator door opened and he got in. Who was he kidding? What he really missed was the respect and power. As a demon, Cole had been one of the most feared beings, in the Underworld and above. Even when he was the Source and Phoebe hated him, some small part of loved the fear and respect that was given to him as the leader of evil.  
  
Cole was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone was in the elevator until that person said, "Hello." Cole looked up, and the man smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Robert Berdict, and I'm new to the building." As Cole took it, he got a good look at the new tenant. He was about 6 ft, and had brown hair and hazel eyes. There was something about him that made Cole wish yet again for his demon days, when he could detect evil a mile away. "Hi, nice to meet you," Cole responded automatically as his mind raced. "What floor are you on?"  
  
Robert smiled, and said, "Oh, I'm on the 5th floor. Speaking of which." As the elevator opened, Robert stepped out and said, "It was nice talking with you, I hope to do it again soon." As the elevator doors closed and it continued up to Cole's floor, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should know that man, and that he was trouble.  
  
***  
  
Landeras smiled as the elevator doors closed. It had been a risk, but he had to be sure that Belthazor did not recognize him. They had known each other briefly, when Landeras had been initiated into the Brotherhood of the Thorn. He had been happy to join the Brotherhood, for it had been a power in the Underworld, before. Landeras bit back a snarl as he completely that thought. Before Belthazor had betrayed them and destroyed the leadership of the Brotherhood.  
  
As Landeras opened the door to the apartment he was 'living' in, he reflected on the ramifications of Belthazor's actions. The Brotherhood had been disgraced, and any member with any intelligence went into hiding, and Landeras was no fool. Even after the Source was killed, Landeras stayed down. Only when rumor surfaced that a new and stronger Source had stepped forward and was prepared to assume the throne did Landeras move. He attended the coronation ceremony, in the background, and realized with shock that Belthazor was the new Source! His rage was enormous, and he had to leave before he did something he wouldn't live to regret. That half- breed bastard had betrayed the Brotherhood, and he was now going to rule the Underworld!  
  
Landeras had left the Underworld, and had gone back into hiding. When he heard that the new Source, his 'brother', had been vanquished, Landeras was thrilled, but he stayed down. He could sense the uneasiness in the Underworld, and he knew that he had to wait until the chaos died down before he stepped forward. Landeras knew he couldn't become the Source, no matter how much he wanted to. He was simply too weak. That was why he was the only member of the Brotherhood to survive the Seer's debacle of a rule.  
  
After the destruction of the rest of the Upper Demons, Landeras had drifted, unsure of his next move. He had no desire to become the Source, for the Charmed Ones had proven aptly that they could handle the Source. No, Landeras needed to become much stronger before he would attempt that.  
  
It was the rumors that Belthazor had arisen yet again that had made Landeras surface. He found out about Belthazor's resurrection, and was curious, for Belthazor had come back even stronger than before. Landeras began to spy on Belthazor, and so it was that he discovered that Belthazor had more power than Landeras had ever seen. When Belthazor lost it all in his 'conversion' and became a witch, Landeras came up with a plan. Which reminded him.  
  
Landeras gestured, and said, "Pax." A small, imp like demon appeared, and said, "Yes, what you want?"  
  
Landeras sighed. Since the fall of the Source, competent help had gotten harder and harder to find. He looked at the imp, and said, "I have a job for you, one that will have high reward if you succeed."  
  
The imp took on a cunning look, and asked, "What is the job."  
  
Landeras took out an orb, one that had taken him months to find, and said, "I want you to point this at a witch, and make sure the beam that comes out hits her."  
  
The imp jumped up and down, and said, "Pax can hit witch." As he reached for the orb, Landeras pulled it out of his reach. "Not just any witch.this witch." Landeras gestured, and an image of Paige appeared. "Can you do that?"  
  
The imp considered, and then said, "I can do, I can do." As he took the orb, Landeras grabbed him by the throat and said menacingly, "If you fail, run, because I will find you and make you wish you hadn't." As Landeras let him go, the imp backed away and was gone. Landeras walked over to a chair and sat down, and then pulled out another orb, the twin to the one he had given the imp. Landeras had made the first move, now it was time to see what happened.  
  
***  
  
That evening, Piper was reading a book when Paige came downstairs and asked, "How does this look?  
  
Piper looked up, and said, "You look fine, but then again, you looked fine 6 outfits ago."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Paige said. She sat down, and then asked, "Are you sure I look alright?"  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Paige hopped up and said, "I'll get it." As she pulled open the door, Michael was standing there. He took one look at her, and said, "Paige, you look ravishing." Michael was dressed nicely, and Paige noticed again his eyes, how they seemed to look right into her and how a confidence could be found there, a confidence she liked. She turned back, and said, "See you later!" and was out the door. As she walked over to Michael's car, she saw that he drove a Saturn. They got in, and were off. Paige looked over at Michael, and asked, "So where should I begin?" Michael smiled, and said, "At the beginning."  
  
***  
  
Four coffees and about two hours later, Paige finished her story. Michael looked at her for a second, and then said, "Wow, that is very impressive. So, let me see if I get this straight. Your oldest sister married your whitelighter, and is carrying a child with a great deal of potential. Your middle sister married and then divorced the Source of all evil, and is carrying the Guardian of Life in her womb?"  
  
Paige looked at him, and said, "Pretty much yeah. And I'm stuck trying to figure out witchcraft, and always feel like I'm five steps behind my sisters."  
  
Michael reached forward, and grabbed her hands, "Paige, don't feel like that. You have just started being a witch, and haven't been at this that long. To be honest, you are the most impressive on the bunch. You have managed to come this far in your knowledge in such a short time. It is remarkable, and a testament to your ability."  
  
Paige looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you." They seemed to realize that Michael was holding her hands at the same time, and they both turned red. Michael dropped his hands and looked uncomfortable. Paige moved her hands and said, "So, tell me about yourself. How did you get into the business?"  
  
Michael looked at Paige for a second, and then said, "Well, I was a child prodigy. You know, one of those college by age ten people. I got a business degree from Indiana University, and then a Masters from MIT. All before I was 12. It was great, but it was lonely. I kept believing that science didn't answer it all, and that magic had to exist. I spend 3 years searching, wandering from place to place, looking for answers. And then I found it."  
  
"Wait, are you saying you're not magical?" Paige asked. "But I've seen you cast magic."  
  
Michael smiled, and said, "Yes, you have. But that was from training, not a gift. I have no innate magic, and am as mortal as the next man. I just studied a lot."  
  
"Please continue," Paige said eagerly, "So, what did you find."  
  
Michael sighed, and said, "I had found references and rumors of a great library that contained magical texts that the world had never seen. I became obsessed, and I finally tracked it down. The people there took one look at me and said, 'What took you so long?' While I was recovering from my shock, they said 'welcome to the library. You may stay as long as you wish.' I spent close to 10 years there, and I learned a great deal. I'm not sure why, but eventually I decided to open up a magic shop. I looked in the records, and found out the San Francisco had the highest magical being percentage in the world. So, I moved here and opened my shop. That was 3 years ago."  
  
"Tell me this, how do you get your ingredients?" Paige asked. Michael smiled, and said, "Sorry, trade secret."  
  
They talked about other inconsequential things for a while. Paige told him that she was thinking about quitting her job, and Michael told her to just consider if she really feels she is doing the most good. Michael regaled her with funny stories from his travels, and then they headed out. When they arrived back at the manor and got out, Michael turned to Paige and said, "Paige, I'm afraid I have a confession to make. I lied to you."  
  
"What? When?" Paige asked, fearing the worst.  
  
Michael said, "No, no, nothing like that. It's just, well." Michael rubbed the back of his neck and said, "The first purchase at my store by a witch is covered by the whitelighters. Your stuff was free anyway, I just made up the whole bargain thing. I'm sorry, its just, well, you seemed like a nice person and I wanted to get to know you."  
  
Paige smiled, and said, "That was dirty on your part.so, what do you think of me now?"  
  
Michael looked at her, and said, "I think you are a beautiful and intelligent person, who I would like to see again."  
  
Paige smiled, and said, "I was just going to say the same thing about you. How about dinner, tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'd love that," Michael responded. As he bent towards Paige as if to kiss her, Paige felt something hit her in the back. "OW!" she said, as she grabbed her back. Paige felt a strange coldness course through her limbs for a second, and then it passed. Michael looked at her for a second, and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think something hit me in the back," Paige explained. An awkward silence ensued, and then Michael leaned forward kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He then got back into his car and drove off.  
  
As Paige entered the house, her sisters pounced on her. "So, how was it? Do you like him? Where did you guys go?" Phoebe and Piper asked.  
  
Paige said, "It was fine. Um, guys, I'm feeling a little lightheaded, I think I'm going to sit down." Paige got 5 steps before she collapsed.  
  
"PAIGE!"  
  
To be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Information Exchange Part 3  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
"PAIGE!" Piper and Phoebe shouted. They ran over and turned Paige over. She was unconscious, and her body was twitching. Piper and Phoebe yelled "LEO!" As he orbed in, Leo asked, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"We don't know. Now, hurry up and heal her."  
  
As Leo's hands started to glow, he started moving them down her body, trying to find the injury so he can heal her. After about 10 seconds, he looked up at the sisters and said, "I can't heal her!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing physically wrong with her. She is in perfect health. No tremors, no tumors, nothing. I don't know what's going on." Leo said. "How long has she been like this?"  
  
"Well, ever since she came back from her date with.that must be who did this to her!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Who?" Leo asked.  
  
"We'll explain later. Come on Phoebe, let's head to his shop and have a talk with him." As Piper and Phoebe reached the front door and opened it, they found Michael standing there about to ring the doorbell. He looked at them in surprise for a second, and then said, "Um, Paige left her jacket in my car, so I thought I'd return it."  
  
Piper and Phoebe grabbed him and pulled him in. Piper shouted, "What did you do to her?"  
  
Michael looked at them in confusion, and said, "Um.I didn't do anything to her. Why, is something wrong with her?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, whoever you are." Phoebe chimed in. "We know you're responsible."  
  
Michael's face took on a serious look as he said, "Miss Halliwell, I assure you I had nothing to do with whatever is going on. However, if something is wrong with Paige, why not have your whitelighter heal her?"  
  
"Because he can't heal her, and she has been unconscious since she got home four seconds ago." Piper said.  
  
"Well, let me take a look at her then. After all, I have a fairly substantial knowledge of magic lore, and maybe I can identify what is wrong with her."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, who shrugged and said, "What do we have to lose? We can keep an eye on him and deal with him if he tries anything."  
  
Piper looked back and Michael, and said, "Alright."  
  
Michael followed the sisters into the living room, but when he saw Paige's body, he ran over and bent over her. He proceeded to examine her for physical signs, and then he asked, "Could you please go get me some of the Gingerroot you bought from me?"  
  
"Why?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"It is all part of my examination. Also, bring in some water, preferably in a large container."  
  
Piper walked out, and came back in a few moments with the said ingredients. Michael positioned them in front of Paige. He then put the gingerroot in the water, and pulled some sort of dust out of a pocket. As he sprinkled the dust into the water, he began to chant quietly. A fine mist started to come out of the water. It flowed out and over to Paige, and it began to settle over her body.  
  
"What are you doing?" Piper demanded, but Michael ignored her. As the mist settled over Paige's body, becoming a skintight shield, Michael said "Revlos Examos." The mist began to change color. Most of it became blue, with shades of brown. However, the part covering her head became black. Michael nodded, and said, "That's what I thought."  
  
Leo looked at Michael curiously and said, "What are you? Are you a witch?"  
  
Michael smiled and said, "No, I'm just well trained."  
  
"So, what does your mist tell us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Michael pointed to Paige's head. "It is really quite impressive, and if it weren't so serious, I'd want to study its effects. I've only heard of a couple reported cases. Someone has managed to transport a demon into Paige's mind. It is currently attacking her psyche, and since I'm guessing Paige has no mental powers, she is totally defenseless."  
  
"So, how do we get the demon out of her?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, normally I would give you a simple spell. However, this invasion is more pervasive than any I've ever seen, and I'm afraid you'd need the Power of Three to get it to work. And I know of no potion that can force a demon out of a person's mind. To be honest, in the last four cases that occurred, the demon won."  
  
"So, we're just supposed to sit here and watch her die?" Piper asked shrilly. "I refuse to accept that. There has to be something we can do."  
  
Michael looked up at Piper, and she saw sadness in his eyes. "I really wish there was a way." He then muttered, "If only Jolene were alive."  
  
"What was that?" Leo asked.  
  
Michael looked embarrassed, and he said, "Oh, it's nothing that would help."  
  
"Come on, tell us." Phoebe urged.  
  
"Well, I was just wishing that Jolene Blackstone were still alive. That is of course impossible, since she lived in the 12th century."  
  
"Why would she be able to help us?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, Jolene was the only witch ever who managed to cure this invasion. Unfortunately, she did it using her gift, which has never resurfaced."  
  
"What was her gift?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, it was the ability to physically enter a person's mind. I believe Jolene called it mindscaping," Michael said. He continued, not noticing the looks the sisters and Leo shared. "Jolene was able to enter Paige's body and physically duel the demon. Unfortunately, she has been dead for a long time, and no one has the ability."  
  
"Actually, that isn't true," Phoebe said quietly.  
  
Michael turned to Phoebe, surprise and hope warring on his face, "Someone has emerged with that ability? I've heard of nothing like that. Where is the witch?"  
  
Phoebe turned to Leo and said, "Leo, please go get him." Leo nodded, and orbed out. Piper turned to Phoebe and said, "I know that Cole is good now, and I know we have that on the best authority, but can we really trust him?"  
  
"I trust him to do this," Phoebe said, "And beyond that, we'll have to see. But the bottom line is, we don't have a choice. We can't heal Paige without him."  
  
"Is there some kind of problem with this person?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
"Sort of," Phoebe began, "You see, Cole is my ex-husband."  
  
Michael said, "Oh, you mean Cole Turner? Wait, didn't he used to be." As Phoebe nodded, Michael face went pale. "I.I see."  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in with Cole. "What's wrong? Leo grabbed me in a hurry." Cole asked.  
  
Phoebe turned to him and said, "A demon has entered Paige's mind and is destroying her. We need you to go in and kill it."  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe incredulously and said, "You want me to enter Paige's mind and battle a demon?"  
  
Piper said, "Pretty much, yeah." Cole looked at Piper for a moment, and then a disappointed look came over him. "You still don't trust me, do you Piper?"  
  
Piper said, "Yes we do Cole." But her face said otherwise.  
  
Cole sighed, and said, "I'll do it." He then turned to Paige, and his face took on a look of intense concentration. A few seconds later, Cole's form began to fade, and he became transparent. He jumped at Paige, and entered her body.  
  
Michael said, "Very impressive. I wonder if Cole would be willing to conduct some experiments involving." As Phoebe and Piper stared at him, Michael said, "Sorry, I get distracted like that. By the way, you may want to get ready. I don't know why a demon would do this, but without Paige, you may be vulnerable."  
  
As if summoned by those words, three demons appeared. They each threw an energy ball at someone. As they ducked, Piper yelled, "Great. Just great." ***  
  
When Cole could see again, he found himself in a vast, cluttered chamber. There was an ajar door on one side, and Cole could see a hallway beyond. Cole smiled, and said, "Why does the mess not surprise me." As Cole began to head down the hall, he saw claw marks of some kind of the floor. Either this demon was really bad at walking, or it was using four legs. Cole searched his memory for any demon that had four legs, but it was still too vague. About 200 feet in, he saw a door. As he got closer, Cole heard some kind of noise behind it, almost like someone was destroying something. The door showed signs that something had clawed at it.  
  
Before he went in, Cole tried his deflection power, but it didn't work. I really wish I had brought a sword in with me Cole thought. Suddenly, he was holding one. He looked at it in some surprise, and then shrugged. He really had to figure out what he could and could not do in someone's mind.  
  
Cole opened the door and jumped in, landing in a defensive crouch. When he saw what was there, his heart almost stopped. A Hell Hound. Cole had never seen one, but the Source had vivid memories of them. The Hell Hounds had the ability to absorb a person's memories, and had teeth as long as Cole's fingers. As Belthazor, Cole would have been about equal to them. As the Source, he could have crushed them. As a good witch, Cole was much less certain about the odds.  
  
He didn't have any more time to wonder, for the Hell Hound spotted him. It let out a snarl, and leaped at him. Cole ducked and rolled. When he came up, and Hell Hound was almost on him again. Cole quickly took a step back and swung at it, but the Hell Hound dodged. As it leapt at him again, Cole stepped to the side and took another swing. However, he missed again as the creature had remarkable dexterity, even while off the ground. As the dog landed, Cole and it began to circle each other. This could take a while Cole thought wryly.  
  
***  
  
As the energy balls sailed over them, Phoebe yelled, "Freeze them!"  
  
Piper gestured, and the demons froze. A second later, they were moving again. "Damn, why is every demon recently immune to my freezing power?"  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said, "but Michael isn't. Unfreeze him!"  
  
"Oh, right." Piper gestured, and Michael could move again. One of the demons turned to the other and said, "Landeras was right. Kill that one," it pointed at Paige, and one of the demons nodded and threw and energy ball.  
  
"No!" Piper shouted, and threw out her left hand. That is when something very weird happened. A cone of orange light shot out of her hand, and as it touched the chandelier, the chandelier fell. The energy ball hit the chandelier instead of Piper. Piper looked down at her hands in disbelief and muttered, "What the Hell happened."  
  
"You can ask later," Michael said. He took something out of his pocket and threw it at Paige. It was a small round blue ball. As it flew over Paige, Michael shouted, "Protecteras Vetos." The ball split into six pieces, each landing on a side of Paige. Paige was enveloped in a shield of blue light, and the next energy ball bounced off. The demon who threw it turned and growled at Michael. Micheal held out his hand and chanted, "Visevekos Enovs Nathaska." Four white bolts shot out of Michael's fingers, and slammed into the demon. He fell to the floor, lay still for a second, and then got back up.  
  
"This demon's are tough," Phoebe said. She levitated and delivered two kicks to a demon in front of her. The demon staggered back, and then gestured at Phoebe. Phoebe felt herself lifted and thrown across the room. She landed on Leo, who was about to tackle another demon. She looked down, and said, "Sorry, one of the demons has Telekinesis."  
  
"Phoebe, look out!" Piper yelled. Phoebe turned around to see an energy ball heading straight for her. She tensed up, fearing the worst. However, the energy ball exploded an inch from her face, and Phoebe felt nothing. She touched her stomach and murmured, "Thanks Gabriel." She then did a running tackle of the demon that attacked her.  
  
Piper finally said, "Enough's enough." She gestured, and one of the demons exploded. She smiled and said, "heh, took care of that one." The other demons looked at her in fear, and then they shimmered out. Piper turned to the other and said, "That was interesting. Phoebe, go get the Book of Shadows, I want to ID those demons, and look up the name Landeras." Phoebe nodded, and headed up the stairs. She then looked at Leo and Michael, and said, "Well, all we have to do now is sit and wait."  
  
***  
  
Cole and the Hell Hound had been fighting for quite a while, and both showed it. Cole had numerous claw and teeth marks, while the Hell Hound had several visible rents in its fur. Cole knew he couldn't last much longer, however. He was getting tired, and the Hell Hounds never tired. As the Hell Hound leapt at him again, inspiration struck. He fell back and shoved his legs straight out. The Hell Hound, not expecting such a move, hit his legs. Cole then heaved the demon against the wall, where it slammed with a crunch. Cole quickly spun and threw his sword. The Hell Hound was just getting to his feet when the sword pierced its side, pinning it to the wall and vanquishing it instantly.  
  
Cole sighed, and sat back down. That was one tough fight he thought. Oh, well. I guess it's about time to leave. Even as he headed out the door, Paige's mind began to go back to normal, as if the Hell Hound was never there.  
  
***  
  
As Paige's tremors stopped, Piper and Phoebe heaved a sigh of relief. A few seconds later, she gave one great heave and Cole reappeared. He was bloody and wounded, but victorious. Leo quickly ran over and began to heal him. Paige suddenly shot straight up and said, "What happened?"  
  
"You had demons on the mind," Piper responded with a smirk. She then turned to Michael and said, "Nice working with you."  
  
Michael nodded, and said, "Same to you." He then turned to Paige and said, "Hell of a first date. Can't wait to see what tomorrow's like." Michael then walked out the door. "What a peculiar man," Piper remarked. "Yeah, but I like him anyway." Paige responded.  
  
***  
  
Landeras sat in his chair and waited. A few minutes later, a heavily wounded Hell Hound appeared. Landeras held out his orb, and the Hell Hound faded. Landeras smiled. This had been risky, but everything had gone like he had thought it would. He had wished Belthazor had not survived his encounter with the Hell Hound, but no one's perfect.  
  
Landeras put the orb on the table, and said, "Show me the memories of Belthazor." The orb paused for a second, and Landeras felt a moment of apprehension. What if the Hell Hound hadn't been able to read Belthazor's memories while they had fought? Then the orb glowed, and images began to flash in Landeras's mind. He saw Cole's death as the Source, and he also saw him survive and thrive in the Wasteland. Landeras blinked, and the images faded. So, that is how Belthazor did it. Well, two can play that game. All Landeras needed was one final piece, and the he would have everything he wanted. And then he would have his vengeance, on Belthazor and all his associates.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Chapter 4

Information Exchange Part 4  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
"So, any luck finding our demons?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige looked up from her position over the Book of Shadows and said, "I found information on the three that attacked us. They were minor demons. Landeras is another matter. The Book has no mention of him."  
  
Piper walked over to the Book and said in a surprised tone, "Really, that's surprising. The Book has information on every demon we have ever faced. It worries me that there is no information."  
  
Phoebe walked in, and asked, "How goes the search?"  
  
"Look, I want to find this demon as much as you do. There just isn't any information on him. I think I'll call Michael. Better yet, why don't we pay him a visit?" Paige remarked. As the sisters looked at her incredulously and Leo walked in, Paige said, "We can go ahead and look in the Library for information. Besides, I never got a chance to thank him."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe and Leo and said, "What do you think?"  
  
"Sure, I've wanted to see this place since you described it to me." Phoebe remarked, and Leo added, "As have I."  
  
Piper looked back at Paige and said, "Sure, let's go."  
  
"Should we drive or orb?" Paige asked.  
  
"Let's drive," Phoebe remarked, "That way we can bring home extra stuff if we need to."  
  
As the sisters and Leo headed to the car, Paige mentioned, "Should we invite Cole with us?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head and said, "Cole is busy in a major case against a drug dealer. He'll be busy all day."  
  
"Alright. How is Cole feeling anyway? I never did thank him for." Paige began.  
  
"Battling in your mind? I don't think wants your praise," Phoebe interrupted, "Whatever my son did to him, Cole is.different. There is no longer that do-gooder attitude. Cole doesn't feel like he has to prove anything anymore when he does good deeds. If I had to guess, I'd say he was.ashamed. Like he's trying to atone for all he did as a demon. He doesn't want thanks, he just wants to feel clean."  
  
"You got all that from one lunch date? I am very impressed." Piper mentioned.  
  
Phoebe smiled, and said, "Some of it I saw in his attitude when he was around me, but a lot of it is just because I know him pretty well."  
  
"Whatever, I just hope Cole's day is as interesting as ours will be."  
  
***  
  
When the Charmed Ones arrived in the Magic Shop, they found Michael sweeping. He looked up at the bell, and smiled at Paige. "Hi, Paige. You're a little early for our dinner date."  
  
Paige smiled back, and said, "No, actually, we wanted to go into the Library and try and find out about that demon Landeras."  
  
Michael's face became serious, and he said, "Sure, let me give you a hand."  
  
"But, you have to mind the store," Piper protested.  
  
"Relax, I told you I have great help," Michael said. He murmured low for a few moment, and then a short stocky woman came out and said, "Go ahead. It's important. I'll cover you. Remember, you owe me."  
  
As they headed towards the Library, Phoebe asked, "Who is that?"  
  
Michael looked back absently, and said, "She's my friend who runs the night shift. She normally hates the dayshift, but she'll cover for me today. Course, I'll have to pay her back later, and she is real evil with her favors," Michael said with a pained expression on his face.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Paige said.  
  
"Not a problem," Michael replied. They reached the door, and Michael motioned for one of them to use their card. Phoebe stepped forward and tried her, and the door slid open. As they walked in, the door closed behind them. Phoebe looked around in astonishment. "Wow, this is incredible! I don't even know where to start looking."  
  
Michael's smile widened, and he said, "I figured as much, that's why I came with you. With me at your side, a search of days could be done in hours. Let's get started."  
  
***  
  
As Cole left the courthouse, he couldn't help but smile. He had done it, he had won his first court case. Oh, Cole had won before, but never without demonic persuasion to fall back on. It was exhilarating. Cole headed into the parking lot towards his car, and checked his watch. 12:15. The jury had come out much sooner than he had thought. Maybe he could go help Phoebe and her sisters figure out the demons that had attacked. He had meant to ask how it was going, but he had gotten sidetracked last night.  
  
Cole was about to open his car when a small body slammed into him. He looked down to see a small girl clinging to him in fear. He bent down, a worried expression on his face. "What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"You have to help me," the girl said, fear evident in her voice. "They're after me!"  
  
Cole looked around, and said, "Who?" Without warning, two demons appeared in front of Cole. The little girl got behind him and said, "Them!" The demons looked at Cole for a few moments, and then said, "Get out of our way. We won't kill you if you give up now, and step aside."  
  
Cole moved the girl farther behind him, and said, "I don't think so." The demon smiled an evil smile, and said, "So be it." Lightning quick, he hurled an energy ball at Cole, but Cole was ready. He deflected it easily, and the demon had to duck to avoid getting hit. The demon stared at Cole incredulously and said, "A witch! This is unexpected."  
  
"You are all so unoriginal. Is that the best you've got?" Cole asked. He felt the girl clutching tighter to him. The demon looked at his fellow, and nodded. The fellow concentrated, and five more demons appeared. As Cole found himself facing 7 demons, the first one said, "You may be able to deflect one energy ball, but I doubt you can handle 7. You're through witch."  
  
Cole backed up, trying desperately to think of a solution. He kept backing up until he felt the cement wall on his waist. Looking back, Cole realized he was at the end of the parking lot. Cole looked back, and the demon smiled. "End of the road."  
  
Cole slumped his shoulders in apparent defeat, while he gripped the girl tighter. As the demons closed in, he suddenly looked up and smiled grimly. "Not quite." He then pushed himself over the edge, the girl shifted above him. As they fell, Cole saw the demons run and look over the edge.  
  
By sheer luck, Cole landed in a set of bushes. He broke through them with a CRACK. He was scratched up, but alive. They got up, and Cole saw the demons shimmer out. He then realized his best protection would be at the manor, for he knew the demons would be back. As he walked out into the open and whistled for a taxi, he finally looked down. The little girl was staring at him in awe, and a little bit of hero worship. "You saved me." She said. Cole looked at her more closely. She appeared to be about 8 or 9, and had a slightly emaciated look that told Cole she probably hadn't eaten in a while. As the cab pulled over, Cole got in with the girl, and said, "1329 Prescott St." The cabbie nodded, and they were off. Cole turned to the girl and said, "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Susie." The little girl responded.  
  
"Well, don't worry Susie. You'll be safe with me." Cole said bravely. As he fought a grimace (the scratches were really starting to hurt), Cole hoped he hadn't been telling a lie.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you LOST HER!" Landeras shouted. The demons looked slightly abashed, all except the leader, who looked at Landeras steadily and said, "She had help from a male witch."  
  
"It should have mattered to you Treron." Landeras said, "I expected better from a member of the new Brotherhood." Treron hung his head, and said, "I am sorry, sir. I won't fail again."  
  
Landeras sat down, and said, "Describe this witch that beat 7 demons." As Treron began to describe him, Landeras felt a rage emerge. Belthazor! "Alright, this complicates matters." Landeras got up and walked over to the window. He looked out until he knew he could control his face. Belthazor again! How did he get involved? Landeras had hoped to wait for this confrontation until his plan was complete. But it looked like that wasn't going to be the case. Still, there were some interesting possibilities here.  
  
Landeras pondered for a second, and then said, "Never mind. We'll make up for this past failure. I know where he's going, but we have to make preparations before we go."  
  
"You will be accompanying us, sir?" Treron asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, I can't let this mission fail, and since you have proven untrustworthy, I don't see an option. Unless you want to argue?" Landeras asked with deceptive mildness.  
  
"No, no sir," Treron said hastily.  
  
"Excellent. Now, here is what we'll do."  
  
***  
  
As the cabbie pulled up to the Halliwell manor, Cole paid him and got out with Susie. This was the best place to fight, Cole mused. He could count on the Charmed Ones to help him. They may not believe he was good all the way yet, but they'll still help him. Cole looked back down at Susie, and noticed something odd. Her right hand was covered in a glove. Now, that would normally be fine, since it was a little cold out. However, it was only her right hand. Whatever the reasoning, Cole had to get her inside before things got any worse.  
  
Cole walked to the front door, and found it locked. Cole rang the doorbell a few times, and then he sighed. They must not be home. Which was just great. He looked back down at Susie, who was glancing around fearfully. Cole sighed, and pulled a key out of his pocket. He had gotten one back when he was mortal, and the sisters had never gotten around to changing the locks, a fact Cole 'forgot' to mention.  
  
As they entered the house, Cole shouted, "LEO! LEO!" When Leo did not orb in, Cole hissed in frustration. Figures the one time he actually wanted Leo, he wasn't around. Still, that was very odd. Cole was pretty sure that he was one of Leo's charges, which meant he should have come when he called. Since he didn't, Cole had to assume something dire was happening.  
  
Susie looked around, and asked, "Is there someone here who can help?"  
  
Cole sighed, and said, "They don't appear to be home. But that doesn't mean we won't be fine," Cole added when Susie's face fell. "I'm sure they'll be home soon, and I'll keep you safe until they get back." Even as he said it, Cole was heading towards the kitchen. He may not have been a witch for long, but you didn't last long as a demon without a fairly good knowledge of potions. Cole knew offhand at least 7 potions that could come in handy. Admittedly he had never made them (in fact, they had been used on him over the years), but Cole was pretty sure he could replicate them. When they got into the kitchen, Cole picked Susie up and put her on a stool. "Sit, and talk to me." He said, and Susie obeyed.  
  
Cole grabbed various ingredients, and began to mix. While he worked, he asked, "So, Susie, do you have any parents I can get a hold of?"  
  
Susie's face fell, and she said quietly, "Those men killed them." Cole looked down at the ingredients for a second. He had suspected as much, but he had hoped it wasn't true. Cole looked back up, and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Would you like something to eat?" When Susie looked up and nodded eagerly, Cole reached back and pulled out a box of saltines. Piper had kept these heavily in stock since she got pregnant, but Cole felt she wouldn't notice a few missing. Susie began to eat with fervor, confirming for Cole that she hadn't eaten in a while.  
  
After Susie had munched a few crackers, she asked, "Excuse me, but how did you bounce that weird ball back at those men?"  
  
Cole looked down for a few seconds, trying to find some way to tell her without scaring her. He finally said, "I have special gifts that let me help and protect people like you from bad people."  
  
Susie smiled, and said, "I have one too."  
  
Cole looked at her incredulously, and said, "You do?"  
  
Susie's smiled disappeared, and she held up her right hand. "When I touch people with this hand, I feel funny. After a little bit, they fall down, but I feel better."  
  
Cole looked at Susie in surprise, and then went back to work. That would explain why the demons were after her Cole thought. Whatever her power is, it sounds pretty good, which explains why so many demons came after her. Well, when they came back, Cole would be ready.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, we've been here for 4 hours," Paige remarked wearily.  
  
"Really," Piper said, "That is unbelievable. And we're not even halfway through."  
  
Michael looked up, and said, "I think we're getting closer. A few more hours and we'll find him."  
  
Phoebe had seemed distracted for a while, and Paige asked, "What's wrong, Phoebs?"  
  
Phoebe looked up, and said, "I keep feeling something like desperation and panic. It's not me. If I had to guess, it almost seems like my son is trying to tell me something."  
  
Piper looked at Leo, and said, "Do you think Cole could be in trouble?"  
  
Leo didn't even look up as he said, "Well, he is my charge, and I don't feel any." Suddenly, Leo sat straight up and went ashen. "Oh my God! We have to get out of here right now." Leo started for the door.  
  
"What's wrong," Paige asked as she hurried after him.  
  
"I can't feel any of my charges in here," Leo said without turning around.  
  
"It could be something in the shield over this place," Michael said helpfully.  
  
"That means." Phoebe said, before she went white.  
  
"It means Cole could be dead, and I wouldn't know it." Leo said. He walked outside of the door, and his face went even whiter. He reached out and grabbed all three sisters, and said, "We're heading home, now!" The orbed out, leaving Michael to stare in confusion.  
  
***  
  
When the demons had appeared at the manor, Cole had been ready. He threw two potions and vanquished two of them before they even reacted. After a few minutes, Cole found himself and Susie behind the couch, as energy balls slammed into it from behind. Cole looked at Susie, and whispered, "Take my hand." Susie nodded, and Cole took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.  
  
Cole stood up and threw a potion in front of the demons. It exploded in a bright light, and the demons fell back with a cry. Without waiting, Cole threw a succession of potions at the demons. He killed three more before they recovered, and was halfway up the stairs. Two of the demons shot energy balls at him, but he deflected them both. One more fell, but the other ducked. The final demon began to run up the stairs after Cole and Susie.  
  
When Cole got up into the attic, he slammed the door shut and put a table in front of it. Susie was cowering by Cole, and he said, "Don't worry. We'll be fine." Cole waited, and as soon as the demon broke through, he threw his last potion. The demon blew up, and Cole sighed. "That's all of them."  
  
"Not quite." Cole turned in time to take a punch to the jaw. He went down hard, and the demon began to kick and punch him relentlessly. Cole tried to get up, but a kick to the ribs stopped him. The demon finally stopped. Cole tried to get up, but he hurt too much. The demon lifted his face up, and Cole saw the man from his apartment. The man smiled evilly, and said, "I would kill you Belthazor for your betrayal, but that comes later. For now, I want you to watch." He then turned and threw an athame at Susie. It slammed into her, and she fell.  
  
"NO!" Cole screamed, and he tried to get up. The demon hit him with his foot, and Cole fell back down.  
  
The demon whispered, "Remember this failure, and remember how I beat you. I will take her power and leave, but I'll be back." The demon walked over, and took Susie's powers when she died. The demon smiled, and said, "See you soon Belthazor." He then shimmered out. Cole tried to get up one more time, but he lost consciousness.  
  
***  
  
When the sisters and Leo arrived, they took one look around and Piper said, "Oh, My God."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	5. Chapter 5

Information Exchange Part 5  
  
(This is a continuation of the alternate universe I created in Degrees of Evil. I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it. And as always, please comment and tell me what you think.)  
  
"What happened?" Piper demanded as they surveyed their living room. The room around them was pure chaos. Scorch marks prevailed in the room, indicating massive usage of demon energy balls. There were several piles of ash, meaning demons had died here. All in all, it looked like a massive battle had started here.  
  
'We'll sort it out later," Phoebe said, "Where's Cole?  
  
Leo scanned for a second, and then said, "Attic."  
  
As Leo and the sisters ran up the stairs, Michael appeared in front of them. He staggered for a second, and then held his head. "Remind me never to use that teleportation spell again. What's going on?"  
  
"We'll tell you in a second," Phoebe said as she shoved past Michael and took the stairs two at a time. They found the attic door blasted open, and Phoebe worry increased. When they ran in, they found Cole collapsed about 6 feet from a little girl who had an athame sticking out of her. Phoebe knelt over Cole and felt for a pulse. She looked at Leo, and shouted hysterically, "Leo, I don't feel a pulse!" Leo shoved her aside, and placed his hands over Cole. The sisters, Michael, and Leo watched for a few tense seconds before Leo's magic began to work.  
  
Michael walked over to the little girl, and said sadly, "I think she's too far gone."  
  
As Leo finished his work, Cole woke up with a start. He hopped up, and looked around. When he saw Susie laying there, he spun on Leo and shouted, "Why are you standing there! HEAL HER!" Leo moved over, and tried. However, nothing happened. Leo looked up at Cole and said, "I'm sorry." Cole looked at him in confusion, and said, "What are you waiting for? Heal her. Stop messing around and do it."  
  
Leo stood up, and put an arm on Cole. "I'm sorry, I can't heal her." Cole shrugged his arm off, and backed away, shaking his head violently. "No, no, you have to heal her, she's only a little girl. I promised I'd protect her, and she CAN'T DIE!" He then spun and turned his back on them. Phoebe walked over to them and said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Cole, I truly am."  
  
Cole turned to her and said, "Where were you guys! I kept calling and calling you Leo. What, did you not believe me? WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE!" Cole shouted hysterically. "IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE, SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" Suddenly, he looked at Phoebe, and said, "Maybe it's not too late." He then phased, and mindscaped into Phoebe's stomach.  
  
***  
  
"Gabriel! Gabriel, where are you!" Cole shouted as soon as he landed. As he looked around anxiously, his son appeared. "Father, I'm glad you're alright. I could feel your panic, and I tried to get Phoebe to move. I'm sorry I wasn't."  
  
"We don't have time for that now," Cole interrupted. "You can bring people back to life? Well, I have someone you need to bring back."  
  
Gabriel looked at Cole for a few moments, and then said, "I can't."  
  
"What! What do you mean you can't? You brought me back to life! Is it because she isn't a relation of yours?" Cole asked.  
  
"Of course not! Look, Father, I want to, believe me I do. But I have become the Guardian of Life, not the cheater of Death. I came into this knowing that I can't bring people back from the dead when it is their time to die. I'm sorry, but I have to let nature run its course."  
  
"But you brought me back!" Cole demanded.  
  
"That was before I became Guardian, and was a special case. I can't do that again. No matter how much I want to."  
  
Cole looked at his son coldly, and then said, "I can't believe you. I just can't believe a son of mine would let a child die, and not try to help her. Maybe you are evil, maybe you're the Source's son." Cole turned to leave, so he didn't see the tears form in his sons eyes before Cole faded out.  
  
***  
  
When Cole popped back out of Phoebe, she demanded, "What was that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cole said coldly. He then turned to Leo and said, "We were attacked by Landeras. He killed her, and took her power. Go find out what her power.was." Leo nodded, and was gone. Cole turned to the sisters and Michael and asked, "Do you have any idea who Landeras is?"  
  
Michael said, "That's what we were doing, looking him up. All we can find is that he is a full-blooded demon who has the power of shimmering, energy ball, and forgetfulness. Since he can make people forget he was there, it makes it hard to get information about him."  
  
"Well, wherever he is, he'll be back, and we will kill him when he reappears." Cole said grimly.  
  
***  
  
As Landeras appeared in the Wasteland, he surveyed his surrounding. This wasn't the most pleasant of places: he could understand why Belthazor would want to leave it. Still, he had a job to do, and a task to complete. Even as he thought that, Landeras could hear the creature coming closer. He flexed his right hand in anticipation, and waited.  
  
When the creature shot its head out and lunged at him, Landeras slammed his right arm on it. Within seconds, he could feel raw, demonic power surge into him. Within a minute, he had more powers than any 10 demons he had known. The creature tried to get away, but Landeras had him in a death grip.  
  
Just before the creature would expire, Landeras let go. He wanted the creature to absorb more powers, so he could absorb more later. Landeras flexed his fingers, and black lightning crackled down his arms. It had worked, the gamble had succeeded. It was now time to pay back some old debts.  
  
***  
  
The sisters, Michael and Cole were in the kitchen working on an exploding potion when Leo orbed in. His face was grave. "So, what did you find out?" Cole demanded.  
  
Leo looked at Cole, and said, "Susie had the ability to absorb the powers of any being she touched. I'm sure you can guess what that means."  
  
"It means we'll have to keep out distance," Phoebe said, "But, I don't understand. Is Landeras planning on absorbing the powers of all the demons around? Won't that take awhile."  
  
"I only wanted the power to absorb one being." a voice said. They all turned to watch as Landeras appeared in front of them. He appeared calm, and even cocky. He smiled at them and said, "I must admit, Belthazor, even if you are a traitor, you do get the best ideas sometimes."  
  
"Flaritis cainda Deivas," Michael shouted, and a fireball flew from him into Landeras. It hit him head on, but Landeras was unaffected. His smiled widened, and Landeras said, "Well, that was aggressive. I guess I'll have to return the favor." Landeras held up his hand, and four mini- fireballs appeared floating above each finger. He gestured out, and they flew towards the Charmed Ones and Cole. As the Charmed Ones ducked, Cole deflected them.  
  
"You know, I really must thank you." Landeras said to Cole. "If it wasn't for you, I would never have discovered the existence and location of that wonderful creature that carried around the powers of every demon ever beaten."  
  
Cole's face went pale, and he said, "You mean."  
  
"I've been to the Wasteland? Yep, you guessed it." Landeras said, "But don't worry, I'm not dead. I just shimmered there using the realm information from your mind. I am now stronger than you ever were, Belthazor. I am not cursed with a weaker human half. You are facing a FULL-BLOODED demon."  
  
"Yeah, well, catch us if you can." Paige said. She reached out and grabbed her sisters, Cole and Michael in a hug, and they orbed out. Landeras smiled, and shimmered.  
  
As the Charmed Ones arrived into the attic, Cole said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting us more cover to use," Paige said, "Now, spread out, he'll be up here soon." The five of them spread out, and then Landeras appeared. He threw a fireball, which slammed into the bookstand, incinerating it.  
  
As Cole and the others dived behind cover, Cole heard a voice inside his head. Father, let me help you. What can you do? Cole demanded. Landeras is afraid of you, use it. How, Cole asked, when I can't get near him. I will shield you, Gabriel said. All you have to do is trust me. Please, father, trust me.  
  
Landeras was about to throw another fireball when Cole stood up. He looked at Landeras disdainfully, and said, "You're pathetic." Landeras fired a fireball at Cole, and it took of all of Cole's willpower not to duck. An inch from his body, the fireball exploded. Cutting it kind of close, Cole thought to his son wryly.  
  
Cole made a brushing motion on his shirt, and said, "Is that the best you can do?" Landeras fired a few more fireballs, but Cole just absorbed them. As Landeras stared in disbelief, Cole suddenly remembered him. A minor demon that had just been granted admittance into the Brotherhood of the Thorn before Cole was sent to kill the Charmed Ones. Cole smiled an evil smile, and said, "Well, it appears you've gotten weaker since you became a Brotherhood member."  
  
Landeras stared in shock at Cole, and said, "How did you survive those shots Belthazor?"  
  
Cole's smile widened as he said, "Did you really think I would give up my powers to become a witch? Please, I would never do that. I let you beat me up, Landeras, because I needed to know your game plan. It was pathetic, but I still needed to know it." As Cole took a step forward, Landeras looked like he was about to shimmer away.  
  
"That's right, you weakling. Go ahead, shimmer away. I should have known a full-blooded demon would run from his betters."  
  
"I AM YOUR BETTER!" Landeras shouted, and hurled another fireball. It hit Cole, and again the shield stopped it. Cole thought to his son can you do illusion, and he felt his son say yes. Then follow my lead.  
  
"You think that absorbing the ability to throw fireballs makes you stronger than me? You are truly deluded, Landeras. The Brotherhood never should have let you in." Cole held up his right hand, and a white fireball appeared. As Landeras stared, Cole said, "You see, I could have destroyed you anytime, you and your pathetic new brotherhood. By the way, I am really upset that you would damage the Brotherhood's evil name by letting such weak demons in. Then again, you should never have been its leader." Cole let the fireball dissipate, and then he added, "Well then, my little weakling, shall we continue? This is beginning to bore me, and you're not worth my time."  
  
Landeras shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU!" and lunged at Cole. Cole reached behind him and pulled an athame out of his belt, and stabbed Landeras in the heart. As Landeras stared, Cole whisper, "This is for Susie. By the way, it was my human half that kept me from being eaten in the Wasteland. Tell the creature hello for me before it devours you for eternity."  
  
"NO!" Landeras shouted, and then he exploded. Cole felt the shield leave him, and then he slumped. The sisters crowded around Cole, and said, "You did it."  
  
Cole looked at Leo, and asked, "Did she have any family?" Leo hesitated, and then said, "None that survived Landeras." Cole stood up, and walked over to Susie's body. He picked her up, and said, "I'll be back."  
  
***  
  
As Cole replaced the lid, he thought how fitting. Susie was now in his mausoleum, placed in the same place as his father. He thought they would like each other, and they should be together. He didn't turn around, but he knew who was there. "Hello son." As Cole turned around, he found Pheobe studying him with her eyes glowing. "Hello father," Gabriel said hesitantly.  
  
Cole said, "Son, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you. I was angry and upset, and I reacted without thinking. You are not evil, and I never should have asked you to do that. I was wrong."  
  
"You still were right to ask," Gabriel said.  
  
As Cole met his son's eyes, and asked, "How long will you live for?"  
  
Gabriel hesitated, and then said, "Several eons, unless I get killed."  
  
"You feel every death, don't you?" Cole asked, as a realization dawned on him, "I suddenly realize what a terrible burden being Guardian of Life is," Cole said quietly. "You will see all of us, me, Phoebe, even our great grandchildren die, and you have to let us. It must be hard, having the power to keep people alive, but knowing you can't."  
  
"It is harder than you can ever imagine." Gabriel said gravely. As he started to walk off, Cole said, "Son." When he turned around, Cole said, "I'm proud of you." Gabriel smiled, and then he walked off.  
  
Cole looked back at the mausoleum and its new member, and said, "I hope you have a great afterlife." He then turned and walked to his car, tears in his eyes.  
  
THE END 


End file.
